Caitlin
Caitlin is an honorary heroine, Anit-Hero/villain superhero triagonist teen in Teen Titans, she's also part of the Teen Titan team. She's besties with Raven and Terra. She's on the ongoing search to find her missing younger brother. History Not much is known about Caitlin's past. She's a dark and mysterious yet, creative, intelligent and introverted 19 year old. However despite this, when she was younger she had a little brother named Christopher, they were very close siblings, but something happened to her brother, he supposedly vanished without a trace. Ever since then, she's been searching for her long lost brother, he's the reason why she keeps going, her brother is Kate's driving force in hopes to find and reunite with Chris. Appearance Caitlin's outfit is a gothic attire, she wears a black T-shirt with engraved darkened roses on the front, and peaking around her waist with glittered chains that are drawn in silver that loop from her shoulders all the way down to her stomach. In the centre of the shirt is a blackened, silver outlined, big rose, she wears a Q-ray bracelet her brother gave her before his disappearance. She wears an energy mood necklace around her neck that helps maintain her wellbeing and protects her from negative energy. Kate also wears black rose earrings, with black nail polish and light purple lipstick, that's finished in gloss. She wears tight black capris with a blue lining along the sides and a pair of black flats. To top it all off, her long black hair is sleekly straitened at shoulder length. Her eyes are red, she has pale skin (making her almost resemble like a vampire) and a bit of a dark aura. Personality Caitlin is a laid back character (her personality is very much like Raven), sarcastic, moody, quite introverted, and a typical teen. Much like Raven, her powers are driven by emotion, the more she feels, the greater the power within her is. She does however, warm up to the Titans and starts becoming more friendly with them, eventually joining them on quests and helping them out on missions. Her sarcasm started after her brother went missing. Powers and Abilities Kate's main power is the ability to manipulate any form of matter, whether it's a person walking down the street, an abandoned shed, or a tiny ant on the sidewalk. She's able to control darkness, radiation, heat, altitude (change of weather), temperature, astral projection ect. Her secondary power is being able to use dark and white magic at her will. Advanced Acrobat, she's able to dodge most solid or flying objects that come her way. Master Agility, she's very agile and has a good sense of balance. Flight Enhancement, unlike the rest of her team, she's able to fly into outer space, despite being human, she doesn't have to worry about her oxygen level, the projection with white magic allows her to safely breathe in space. Skilled hand to hand combat, when she's using levitation mixed with dark matter, it can be a deadly combination. Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *It is unknown whether she works alone or with allies, which puts her loyalties to question and she's considered a Neutral. *She was made to look older than the Titans, despite this Robin remains the Titan leader. *Her birthday is January 4. *She's second character to be considered cold and mean, after the disappearance of her brother. *Caitlin's brother is the one driving force of the TV series and the reason why she doesn't give up. *It's revealed she has Witchdoctor heritage, this is proven when Kate summoned an anceint spirit. *The name Caitlin means "pure virgin" in Latin and Gaelic, which is a coincedence because she doesnt have a boyfriend as of yet. *She was a former graduate of the H.I.V.E Academy until she joined the Titans. *She gets along with Ravin and Terra, and Jinx the best. *Caitlin's nicknamed "Kate" by the Titans. *Her favourite colours are red, purple, orange, white (sometimes) and black. *Kate's favourite meals are spaghetti and Sushi, she's shown to be very fond of sprite and ginger ale as well. *Her power colour of astral projection is black with red. *Unlike the other Titans, she doesn't wear a super outfit, she remains in her own attire. *Kate is arguably one of the most powerful Teen Titans, followed by Terra, Ravin, and Jinx. *She's best known as "Miss Mind over Matter" in at the H.I.V.E five Academy. Coming soon! WIP! Gallery Pics Kate as a teen.jpg|Kate when she was a teen. Kate as a child.png|Kate's eyes when she was a child. Kate's eyes.jpg|Kate's eyes. Kate's black angerd eyes.jpg|Kate's eyes when she's angry. Category:Bio Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Neutral Category:Goths Category:Villans Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Manipulators of Matter Category:Dark Energy Users Category:Teen Titans Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Rebel Category:Adopted